Cyrodiilic Empire
The Cyrodiilic Empire of Men,Pocket Guide to the Empire, Second Edition: Cyrodiil''The name, Cyrodiilic is the name after Ramen Septim's surname, "Cyrodiil" and name of Reman Cyrodiil. The name of the Empire is somhow spelled "Cyrodiilic" not Cyrodilic. it's also referred as the "second" Cyrodilic Empire, but it never got to. formally the '''Second Septim Empire', sometimes referred to as the Fourth Empire or Dragon Empire of Cyrodiil, was an Empire founded by Reman Septim in 4E 129 after the Cyrodiilic Civil War. At its height, the Fourth Empire spanned across the entire province of Cyrodiil and the island nations of Cathnoquey, Esroniet, Yneslea and Roscrea,Report: Disaster at Ionith it administered full control through the Imperial province, with an Emperor or Empress as supreme ruler. After the death of Claudius V, the Empire slowly declined throughout the Fifth Era and ended when Usurper Shamar gro-Rogdul lunched an invasion of Cyrodiil and killed Emperor Titus III in 5E 725, however Shamar was killed by Lioninus Avento,Second Battle for Ruby Throne becoming the first Emperor of the Avento Dynasty. Background and founding Mede Dynasty and dictatorship During the rule of Titus Mede I, Bravil and Leyawiin were reclaimed.Rising Threat, Vol. IV - Lathenil of Sunhold Hammerfell was also reconquered,The Great War (Book) and, if High Rock did leave the Empire, High Rock was also reclaimed. Under his leadership, rebels in Valenwood were also supplied by the Penitus Oculatus. Under later Emperors, Elsweyr was presumed to have been reclaimed, though Elsweyr was lost again following the Void Nights of 4E 98. The status of Morrowind's affiliation with the Empire is questionable as they have full autonomy and appear to have little love for the Empire.Dialogue with Adril Arano Furthermore, the An-Xileel's invasion of Morrowind during the Accession War prevented the Empire from reclaiming Morrowind.[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/lord-souls-lore-notes Lady Nerevar, Greg Keyes, Lord of Souls Lore Notes — Imperial Library] During the Void Nights, the Thalmor claimed that they had restored the moons using previously unknown Dawn Magicks, but it is unclear if they truly restored the moons of just took advantage of foreknowledge that they would return. With Titus Mede's death, General-turned Council Valentinian Tiber created the Cyrodiilic Republic, making the only tyrant but he his republic was very short-lived was deposed by Titus's son in 4E 57 and with the republic dissolved.Lost of A Republic The Mede Dynasty was restored with Emperors controlling the Empire, until when Emperor Attrebus Mede II come to the throne, he become ill monarch and was the worst Emperor of Tamriel, making unfit to rule.The Mind of Dictator Emperor However Attrebus changed back to his name Antonius, which his full name is "Antonius Attrebus Mede" and become a dictator and restored the republic was more, after Antonius once visit a book across called the "Republic of Hahd", an underwear country. Since his popular that his selfish, evil, and tyrant Emperor of Cyrodiil. While the Elder Council demanding the Emperor not to create a republic, because the Empire is failing. His rule caused Cyrodiil to have one of the worst economy problems, he forced the Elder Council to dismissed, which many of the council went into exile. Antonius replaced the coin of Septim are banned, and replaced with Mede, which only to be Septim Coin to be bring back into Cyrodiil. While he was Emperor, Antonius let the kingdoms of Skyrim, High Rock and Hammerfall to gaining independent respectfully. Civil War In Cyrodiil, Dictator Antonius Mede's popularity was quickly faded and detreated soon after of his downfall when he mistook Talos as an Necromancer. The riots by mobs had been failed, often called Mad Attrebus. Doctors often attempted to cure the Emperor's madness multiple times, but Attrebus refused. This may cause succession crisis without a bride or issue, he may die childless. The Elder Council made a decision that the surviving Septims which it was thought to be extant when Martin Septim become Akatosh to defeat Mehrunes Dagon during the Oblivion Crisis. Throughout Antonius's life and reign, he was deeping depths of insanity, possibility was cursed or giften by Sheogorath. Attrebus's grandfather Titus Mede I was crowned Emperor after the Oblivion Crisis sometimes during 4E 17. When Antonius Mede banished Reman from the Imperial City, even though that Antonius didn't stripped him of his General role and councillorship. Reman received letter secretly by Elder High Councilor that the Council will support Reman no matter the conquenceses. Thus the thirty-two year old Reman rise the and huge army to deposed the Dictator and hoping the future of Cyrodiil. His brother, Lucius Septim joined him, as Cyrodiil broke in two again. Reman went on by defeating Counts/Countees' armies, while almost all of them allied with Reman. Reman's major victories at Battle of Rivalry, Battle of Silver Road and Raid of the Ages, caused Reman's right to claim the crown was popular than ever. His final campaign was to re-took Imperial City, where the remaining of Antonius's supporters. His new appointed Generals at his side, Reman marched into Imperial city, which an army of the Emperor's supporters and the battle broke out, which known as the Battle for Ruby Throne. After the battle, Antonius mysteriously disappeared, possibility murdered or escaped death. Reman become Emperor by the Elder Council after he return to the Imperial City, and founded the dynasty, known as the Second Septims. that will last 700 years. Military , 4E 201.]] The armed force of the Fourth Empire are the Cyrodiilic Legions. The Legions are considered one of the most disciplined and effective fighting forces Tamriel has ever seen.Ordo Legionis Consisting of a wide selection of units, its soldiers are tasked with upholding the law, defending the citizenry,Dialogue with Imperial Legates and waging war against enemies of the Empire.Dialogue of the Skingrad Patroller in Combat dialogue with Whiterun Guards Imperial Soldiers patrol the roads of the Imperial provinces, engaging in combat with any threat to the traveler on the road.Legionnaires seen patrolling the road in Imperial horsemen seen on the roads of Cyrodiil during the events of The Cyrodiilic Legion is surpassing the Imperial Legion of the pervious Empire, the Septims, and was re-formed by Marcella Septim, the fourth Empress of Cyrodiil. And the number of troops of the new Legion is by far one of the most powerful, then the Third Dominion Armies of all time. History Rise of the Second Septims s in the Fourth Era.]] The Restoration begin after the last Mede Antonius Mede, a dictator suddenly die, some say that he was assassinated or murdered by unknown assassin. Reman was elected and crowned Emperor as Reman Septim. During Reman Septim's reign, his popularity was increase with the nords. He was a kind ruler and have peace in the Empire. Regardless of wether the Thalmor spoke truly or not, the Khajiit credited the Thalmor as their saviors. Fifteen years after the occurance of the Void Nights, Imperial influence in Elsweyr had diminished so much that the Empire was unable to stop the coup of 4E 115 which dissolved the Elsweyr Confederacy and recreated the ancient kingdoms of Anequina and Pelletine as client states of the Aldmeri Dominion. Great War and Dragon Crisis By the time of the Great War, the Empire was only a shadow of its former self. Only by signing the White-Gold Concordat was the Empire able to survive the Dominion's onslaught and thus end the Great War. The concordat lead to the loss of Hammerfell; the southern part of which would have been handed over to the Dominion if not for the Redguard uprising (though most of the demanded territory was already conqeured by Dominion forces). The northern portion of Hammerfell had been warring with the Dominion-held southern portion until the Second Treaty of Stros M'kai, which declared a truce between the Dominion and Hammerfell, resulting in the former's forces to withdraw. Included within the White-Gold Concordat was an immediate and thorough banishing of Talos worship, which would later result in the forming of the Stormcloak Rebellion in SkyrimNords Arise! (though many Talos worshippers now simply worship in secret). After the signing of the White-Gold Concordat and the events of the Markarth Incident, the Aldmeri Dominion's Thalmor agents established an embassy in Skyrim. The Thalmor Justiciars were sent to Skyrim to enforce the White-Gold Concordat and make sure that the Empire doesn't break it again. Dialogue between Thalmor Justiciars and Ondolemar However, the Justiciars are also known to secretly capture and imprison any Nords who question their doctrines or beliefs.Loading Screens (Skyrim) Furthermore, the book known as The Talos Mistake was published by an Imperial Liaison to the Aldmeri Dominion. Prince Uriel Lotdwiin was succeeded to the Ruby throne as Emperor Uriel Septim VIII. Uriel VIII also had becoming King of Hammerfell when he married High Queen Yisine way before becoming Emperor. Uriel then contuning at outgoing war in Skyrim with the rise of Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak and the Stormcloaks. Uriel's children refused to becoming their new Emperor/Empress of the Empire, which cause a Succession Crisis, but he attopted Imperial Princess Dragonborn Herdis Early-Stone, also known as Marcella Septim.The Dragon Empress Marcella succeeds, and is named Empress Marcella Septim I, beginning both the Fifth Era and the Fourth Empire, the Cyrodiilic Empire. As her time as Empress, Marcella Septim had come out as an lesbian and had a relationship with a Dunmeri Jenassa Telvanni, an well-known mage of the Mages Guild, and an member of the well-known of House Telvanni. Both Marcella and Jenassa adopted a child, named Brinella (later Livia Septim) from Winter-Honored family.Sacking of Windmen Inn Fifth Era After Marcella Septim's death, the first eight Second Septim Emperors ruled with relative peace and prosperity, but within 300 years, mismanagement and political infighting become the norm.Peace within Cyrodiil: First Second Septim Emperors Emperor Claudius Septim IV suffered an long-time illness and refused to in his duties of his illness. Claudius's sons had beef to fought over the throne, which Marlena Septim II took the throne. Marlena then was assassinated, some say that Claudius's son, called Claudius assassinated her, but with no proof. It would not be until the reign of Claudius Septim V that the most popular Emperor since Marcella Septim; fought final war with the Summerset Isles but the Isles was defeated by the Empire, but was later accidentally killed while hunting with Claudius's son, Pelagius. The next generations of Second Septim rule restored the peace, prosperity, and most importantly, the stability of the Imperial line to Cyrodiil.Dialogue with Claudius By the time of Attrebus Septim and his daughter Kintyra IV, the Empire was back almost to the height of its power. Kintyra IV's reign was most stable and loyal one, but it was that she becoming Dragonborn after Marcella Septim. While Kintyra was Half Imperial, Dunmer and Nord from her predecessor family members. Kintyra IV's military career was most successful of all of Cyrodiil, when defeated two decent wars between Forsworn in Skyrim and Northern Cyrodiil. Kintyra IV than makes her final battle at near border in Skyrim which she was died of her wounds.Dialogue with Titus Septim III Her son, Titus Septim III becomes Emperor but at the time of his six-year reign, the rumors are that popular Orcish warlord by the name, Shamar gro-Rogdul planning to invade Cyrodiil. Titus III was preparing of war and got the Tamrielic Alliance to out-numbered the Orcs 6-1. Even though the Orcs were powerful.Dialogue with Titus Septim III As it turned out, the Oricismer then suddenly gained the upperhand and being to raid on Imperial City, Shamar than stormed into the palace with the Emperor waited. Titus's children was later wounded or killed during the sacking and the Emperor himself was later killed by Shamar, but Shamar was defeated and killed before he was going to usurped the throne. The Empire was left without an heir once more, but this time, with no one even distantly related to both Cepherous Septim III or Marcella Septim available to be crowned.Events of "A New Dynasty" The Cyrodiilic Dynasty had ended their 854 long-year reign and becoming one of the popular, devoted and longest empire dynasty in Tamriel and Cyrodiil and surpassing the first Septim dynasty.Events of Leadership The Empire is lead by an Emperor or Empress and governed by the Elder Council. The Council is devised by the Emperor to help keep the empire running by taking charge of the day-to-day operations, their responsibilities consist of administrating and overseeing provinces, advising the Emperor, and creation of laws (over which the Emperor still holds a Veto). The Council's importance becomes clear when the Empire is in some emergency or struggle, such as an interregnum. Notes Appearances * *